moonislandrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Plots In Progress
Instructions: Post plot ideas in the suggestions area. Keep it brief! Put your ooc name and what members (other people) need to approve it in italics. Please don't move a plot to the planned section until everyone involved has approved it. RAVILIN *Atka will mentor Radley as the seasons progress until Radley is ready, eventually, to take over the forest clan as alpha male after Atka and Larka step down. - Kaziph, Witcher *Radley and Eis will develope a good friendship, but Eshe will become jealous of their time spent together. - Se, Kaziph *Radley and Waya will become good friends. - Winter, Kaziph *Eshe gets in a fight with Gabriel. - Se, Kaziph Suggestions: * Old, Finished Plots: *''ATC late winter. Waya is accepted into the Ravilin Forest clan. *''ATC mid winter. The siblings Eis and Eshe are accepted into the Forest clan. *''ATC mid autumn. Cloud has been named the beta of the Ravilin Forest clan. *''ATC early to mid summer. ''The clan has returned from the sea/Reykjavik to the forest. Two new members were accepted, Radley and Coeur. KAMESKAI *Ayasha is to be mentored/mothered by Luma. - ''Se, Tay '' *Dyami and Mielle become best friends, but she stays loyal to Kameskai when he rebels. - ''Se, Goanna *Ayasha admires Rhoderyc, but although he cares for her, his feelings aren't the same. - Se, Kaziph Suggestions: *Rhoderyc would like a new companion/friend - is open to plots. - Kaziph, anyone interested *Tarlo and Rhoderyc become friends/frenemies because of Tarlo's interest in Camilla. ''- Se, Kazi?'' Recently Completed Plots: *''ATC 26 mid to late winter.'' Gabriel and Briar Rose mated without permission, and when confronted about their transgressions, Gabriel challenged Basile and lost. Basile banished Gabriel and Briar Rose from Kameskai. *''ATC 26 late winter.'' Basile learned that Ayasha's litter was fathered by a male named Jaden through force-breeding. Basile connected the brute's name to a previous Kameskai member whom he had many reasons to hate. He assumes the two males to be the same wolf, though he could never truly know. *''ATC 26-27 late winter to mid spring.'' Thaddeus has taken the pack on several hunts, with all members distinguishing themselves at various intervals. KANCASKA *Next breeding season Samael will meet with the other maned wolf on MI. She'll mate with him, then leave him, and return to Kancaska. - Tay, Witcher Suggestions: *Kachina flirts with all the males and tries to get a mate. Dasan is upset. *Kachina finds a mate but is a terrible mother. - Se & Anyone? Old, Finished Plots: *Erinyes and Samael have claimed the mountain land once known as Kancaska as their own. LONERS/OTHER *Nuri is now thirteen years old and finding it difficult to continue to provide for himself as a loner. Anduin, another loner, has decided to help the old wolf so that he can continue to live as a loner. - Kaziph, Se Suggestions: *Serni (Eis/Eshe's sister) will come to MI and join Lark/Crow/Scotch. - Se & Zila? Old, Finished Plots: *''ATC 26 mid to late winter. ''Versailles and Lark traveled to the meadow after leaving their mysterious cave, located deep within Kancaska's territory. Crow and Scotch, their cousins, tracked them shortly afterward and narrowly saved them from an enraged bear. *Plenty of old ones, but none recent enough to list out. Category:Plotteru @-@